Point to Points
Point to Point Races are events in Cars: Race-O-Rama. They are the only Circuit Races that are not Gold Events. In Story Mode, all races are played as Lightning McQueen. Instructions The races are start-to-finish races, meaning that the starting line and finish line are not at the same place. Point to Point 1 The race starts at the top of Tailfin Pass and racers must race down the mountain to Radiator Springs. The opponents are Mater, Doc Hudson, Ramone, Flo, Sarge, Fillmore, and Sheriff. Winning unlocks the next Point to Point race. The race starts at the side of the big bridge closer to the Wheel Well. Afterwards, racers can choose to either take the back road or the main road down the mountain. Everyone meets back up at the cataract and heads to Radiator Springs. When there, they go around Radiator Cap Mountain and finish in the town. This race does not exist on the PlayStation 2 due to Tailfin Pass and Radiator Springs being separate worlds. However, the Point to Point 2 is that on other consoles is called "Point to Point 1." Point to Point 2 This is a Point to Point race in Santa Carburera. The opponents are Doc Hudson, Candice, and Fillmore on the PlayStation 2. On other consoles, Flo, Ramone, Sarge and Doc Hudson Student 1 are added. Placing in first earns the player a gold trophy, second for the silver trophy, and third for bronze. Winning unlocks the next Point to Point race. The race starts at the dock and goes around the Ferris wheel before exiting the dock and turning left. After going along the coast, racers go towards the lighthouse then turn back to the town. After going through the town, the track goes through the tunnel and the finish line is right outside. On the PlayStation 2, the race is called "Point to Point 1," due to the Point to Point 1 that is on other consoles not existing on the PlayStation 2. Point to Point 3 This is a Point to Point race from Ornament Valley to Radiator Springs. The opponents are Doc Hudson, Sarge, Sheriff, Doc Student 1 and Chick Students 1, 2 and 3. The race starts in front of the old gas station and takes the right route around the "turkey," then follows the railroad tracks. After going through Ornament Valley Compound, racers enter Radiator Springs using the southern entrance. They end up in Fillmore's Nature Preserve and enter town through the Cozy Cone Motel. The track then goes onto Main Street and turns north at the courthouse, then east at Sarge's Boot Camp towards the Drive-In Theatre, where the finish line is. Like Point to Point 1, this race does not exist on the PlayStation 2 due to Ornament Valley and Radiator Springs being separate worlds. Point to Point 4 This is a Point to Point race from Tailfin Pass to Radiator Springs, different from Point to Point 1. The opponents are Mater, Doc Hudson, Sheriff, Ramone, Flo, Sarge and Fillmore. Placing in first earns the player a gold trophy, second for silver, and third for bronze. The race starts on the main road going down the mountain in Tailfin Pass before going under the big bridge and past the cataract towards Radiator Springs. Racers then turn left, past Sarge's Boot Camp and through the Drive-In. After that, the track crosses main street and goes through Fillmore's Nature Preserve. It then exits at the other side and heads into town where the finish line is. Like Point to Points 1 and 3, this race does not exist on the PlayStation 2 due to the three parts of Radiator Springs being separate worlds. Point to Point 5 The race is a Point to Point race, raced as Lightning McQueen, around Autovia. The opponents are El Machismo, Sarge, and a VIN on the PlayStation 2. On other consoles, two more VINs, Doc Hudson Student 2 and Mater are added. Placing in first gets the player a gold trophy, second for silver, and third for bronze. The starting line is right outside of Autovia Town at the north end, then goes through it. At the south end, racers take the back road and then go around the MotorCo factory before turning left to the paved road. The track then takes the first right before going back on the main road, only to take the next left and finish at the stands. This race is called "Point to Point 2" on the PlayStation 2 due to Point to Points 1, 3 and 4 not existing. There is no Point to Point 5 on the PlayStation 2. The race on other consoles that is called Point to Point 2 is the one in Santa Carburera. Trivia *It is possible to race on Point to Point 2 before Candice's Glam Tour and Point to Point 5 before Off Road Race 2 and Match Up. As a result, players might not know who Candice, the VINs and El Machismo are, since they are introduced in the later races. *Point to Point 1 has the longest alternate paths out of any of the races in Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama. *The finish line for Point to Point 2 is in the same location as the start/finish line for Relay Race 1. *Point to Points 1 and 4 have the finish line in the same location. *Point to Point 3's starting line is in a similar location to the start/finish line of Guido Kart Race 6, as well as Ornament Valley Circuit, Chick's Challenge and Ornament Valley GP from Cars: The Video Game. *The finish line for Point to Point 5 is in the same location as the start/finish line for Match Up. Category:Events Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama